Kado untuk sang Bunda
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Chikane tak tahu bahwa Tetsu benci menyaksikan sang bunda yang berkeras hati dan bawel itu menitikkan air mata./ "Dia tidak akan mati walaupun aku tidak pulang."/ Sebangga apa pun Iba pada divisi ke-11, secinta apa pun Iba pada pertarungan, setekad apa pun Iba pada prinsipnya, tetap Chikane yang nomor satu.—Chikane/Tetzusaemon, ibu-anak, OneShot. Persembahan untuk Hari Ibu. RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Timeline: **_Setelah Xcution Arc, tapi sebelum masuk arc terakhir Bleach_

.

**Persembahan untuk Hari Ibu (22 Desember)**

.

.

.

**Seireitei News**

Pagi ini ditemukan delapan sosok terkapar di ruang penelitian pribadi kapten divisi ke-12. Ketika berita ini diturunkan, kondisi mereka belum bisa dipastikan. Tapi topeng berperawakan Hollow yang tersemat di wajah masing-masing korban disinyalir sebagai hasil dari penelitian Hollow terlarang. Pun membuat para hakim memutuskan penyegelan Reiatsu sekaligus pembuangan sang tersangka, Kisuke Urahara, ke Dunia Manusia. Dan untuk para korban harus rela menerima nasib jauh lebih buruk. Empat kapten dan empat letnan tersebut akan _dihabisi layaknya seekor Hollow._

Mana para korban adalah:

Kapten divisi ke-5, Shinji Hirako; kapten dan letnan divisi ke-9, Kensei Muguruma dan Mashiro Kuna; kapten Divisi ke-7, Aikawa Love; wakil komandan Kidou Corps, Hachigen Ushouda; letnan divisi ke-12, Hiyori Sarugaki; letnan divisi ke-8, Lisa Yadomaru; dan terakhir _kapten divisi ke-3, Roujuurou Ootoribashi_.

.

Kamar itu tak begitu luas, tak juga sempit. Di salah satu pojok berdiri lemari yang setinggi sebahu orang dewasa; di pojok lain terpaku dua susun rak buku—bukan milik si empunya kamar, milik sang putra; di pojok ketiga bersandar sapu lidi sepanjang satu meter, sebagai jaga-jaga jika didapati putranya membolos dari akademi; dan di pojok terakhir terdapat meja lapuk yang ditutupi selembar koran dengan halaman depan yang jadi perhatian si pemilik kamar sejak sejam lalu. Ia terduduk mengadu pilu sambil menggenggam erat lencana pangkat letnan divisi ke-3 bermotif bunga _marigold_.

Chikane tak tahu bahwa putra semata wayangnya telah pulang, dan berdiri di sela pintu geser yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Chikane pun tak tahu berawal dari sanalah hidup sang putra berubah seratus tahun ke depan.

Chikane lagi-lagi tak tahu bahwa Tetsuzaemon Iba sangat benci menyaksikan sang ibunda yang keras hati, tekun, dan bawel itu berwajah nelangsa.

Karena ketika itu, Chikane Iba menangis.

.

.

.

**Kado untuk sang Bunda**

.

_(Tetsuzaemon Iba & Chikane Iba)_

.

.

.

Bukanlah pemandangan baru jika letnan divisi ke-7 terlihat berkeliaran di bekas divisinya. Divisi ke-11. Meski harus dilayangkan tatapan remeh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.

Iba tidak peduli.

Tatapan yang dulunya adalah kekaguman. Tapi, itu hanya dulu; puluhan tahun lalu. Semuanya berubah ketika ia memutuskan menerima promosi letnan. Naiknya peringkat dari perwira ke-4 di divisi tersebut menjadi perwira ke-2 alias letnan divisi ke-7, hal demikian bukannya membuat bawahannya kagum, malah merendahkan.

Salahkan divisi ke-11 yang menyandang gelar divisi terkuat. Perwira ke-5 saja di divisi sana sudah sebanding dengan letnan di divisi lain. Berarti sama saja bahwa Iba turun pangkat.

Namun, kembali Iba tidak peduli.

Tiba di depan pintu yang ditujunya. Siap digesernya sebelum—"Ayasegawa-goseki tidak ada. Dia sedang keluar menjalankan misi." Pria itu memberitahu sambil mengorek hidung. Ia pergi tak lama kemudian tanpa membungkuk hormat.

Langkah Iba membawanya menjauh dari guncingan pria itu bersama rekannya. Saat berbelok pun, cekikikan mereka masih menggema.

Tak usah heran dengan kejadian tersebut. Seperti kebiasaan makan tiga kali sehari, 'suara sumbang' mereka pun sudah jadi kebiasaan yang menyambangi telinganya.

Ketika ia hengkang dari divisi ini, perlakuan mantan bawahannya tak seburuk itu. Setelah tersiarnya kabar kalau ia rela menghancurkan harga diri seorang prajurit divisi ke-11 demi seseorang yang disebut _ibu_, luluh lantak sudah sikap sopan mereka.

Soul Society tak serupa dengan Dunia Manusia. Catat itu. Hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan kasih sayang keluarga tak seindah di sana. Di Dunia Roh, raut hinaanlah yang kau dapat ketika melakukan sesuatu atas alasan tersebut. Apalagi jika kau bergabung dalam divisi ke-11.

Bisa bayangkan?

Tapi, lagi-lagi Iba tidak peduli.

Disusurinya koridor panjang dua kali, dan tiga kali berbelok, orang yang dicari sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya dengan duduk bersila sambil meregangkan otot di ujung sana.

"Belajarlah untuk bangun pagi, Ikkaku," tegur Iba ketika tiba di samping mantan juniornya.

Ikkaku menengadah sekenanya sambil tidak mau repot menutup mulut yang menguap lebar. "Ini masih pagi, Iba-san." Menurut si kepala plontos, pukul 10.00 itu masih dikategorikan pagi hari.

Bekas rekannya ini memang tidak pernah mengubah kebiasaan buruknya. Dasar.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa pagi-pagi begini kau datang ke sini?" Ikkaku mengingatkan Iba.

"Aku mau memberikan ini," disodorkan beberapa lembar kertas sebelum Iba duduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua kaki menjejaki tanah.

"Apa ini?" Ikkaku membolak-baliknya sebelum Iba menerangkan.

"Ajuan proposal divisi kami tentang kerja sama dengan divisi ke-11. Sebelum aku menyerahkannya ke divisi pertama, Taichou menyuruhku untuk meminta persetujuan kalian."

"Kalau hal seperti ini, bicara pada Yumichika." Begitu ogahnya berurusan dengan kertas-kertas, Ikkaku mengembalikannya. "Dia yang sering mengurusnya."

"Aku sudah datang ke ruang kerjanya, tapi dia tidak ada di sana."

"Oh, benar juga. Pagi-pagi sekali dia dapat tugas ke Rukongai bersama Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto, Kuchiki, dan Hisagi," ingat Ikkaku. Meski begitu, kertas itu masih disodorkan. "Kau bisa datang lagi saat dia pulang."

"Peganglah," pelanggan Gin Tonbo itu mendorongnya balik. Ia berdiri. "Berikan padanya."

"Oi, Iba-san!" Ikkaku protes. Tapi tahu senior itu tak akan menggubris, ia menyerah. Dan baru berjarak tiga langkah, kepala plontos memanggil, "Nah, Iba-san, hari ini bukannya kau harus ke Rukongai?"

Iba berhenti. Tidak mau repot untuk berbalik. "Untuk apa?"

Mata sipit Ikkaku memicing. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu," suaranya ditekan pada setiap suku kata. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kan, kau tidak pulang?"

Tentu Ikkaku tidak tahu kalau Iba memejam mata sejenak sebelum berkata, "_Dia_ tidak akan mati walaupun aku tidak pulang."

Dan Iba pun tak tahu kalau pandangan junior sekaligus sobatnya itu bukan pada punggung tegapnya lagi, tapi langit mendung. "Kau merindukan_nya_," Ikkaku seolah mengigau. "_Dia_ ... ."

"Urusanku sudah selesai," Iba memungkas obrolan dengan _topik tabu_ itu seiring lanjutan langkahnya. "Jangan lupa berikan pada Yumichika."

Sayup-sayup kalimat terakhir Iba bersama dengan menghilangnya sosok di balik tikungan koridor. Meninggalkan Ikkaku dengan pandangan terpaku pada pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat bagi si kacamata hitam mengajarinya tentang divisi ke-11. Tepatnya, dianiaya dengan tubuh terikat dan bergelayut dengan kepala di bawah jika ia mengabaikan prinsip pertarungan di divisi yang menyandang nama Divisi Terkuat tersebut.

Ketika itulah Ikkaku sadar, sebesar-besarnya kecintaannya pada pertarungan, pria itu dua kali—tidak, tiga kali lipat darinya. Sadar bagaimana besarnya kebanggaan pria itu menjadi anggota divisi ke-11. Sadar bagaimana kuatnya prinsip pria itu, bahwa pertarungan bukanlah soal ketakutan, tapi kesenangan.

Sadar bahwa prinsip itu, jiwa itu, diri si senior saat itu masih mendekam di diri Iba sekarang. Berpindah divisi bukan berarti ia membuangnya. Hanya ... yang jadi perbedaan dengan Shinigami divisi ke-11 lainnya, prinsip itu dinomorduakan.

Yang paling utama adalah membuat perempuan paling dicintainya, Chikane Iba tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berubah, Iba-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Chikane baru saja pulang dari pasar. Serbuan tamu dadakan di depan rumah tanpa makanan di lemari membuatnya agak kerepotan, tapi ia senang. Sudah lama rumah kecilnya tidak berisik, dan sudah lama pula ia tidak mengomel. Omelannya lebih kerap dilayangkan pada si putra bengal yang kepulangannya bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir.

Ke mana bocah pembangkang itu, temannya saja ingat hari spesial ini, kenapa dia tidak datang?

Pagar kayu baru dibukanya sedikit, Chikane sontak berdengap begitu sesosok lelaki yang baru melintas di pikirannya berjarak tiga puluh langkah darinya. Jarak yang terbilang jauh untuk mengenali seseorang, tapi baginya mustahil tidak kenal lelaki dengan _kinagashi_ menganga di dada dan sarung_ tantou_ yang tersemat di _obi_, kacamata hitam yang berkilau hasil pantulan cahaya senja, dan belahan _kimono_ yang menunjukkan satu pahanya seolah itu membuatnya seksi. Yang jelas, dengan latar langit sore, kepulan debu, dan raut tegas; pria itu terlihat keren.

Tapi jadi tidak keren begitu timpukan gayung mendarat di kepalanya.

"Wanita-wanita melihatmu pahamu, Dasar Bodoh! Apa ini yang kau pelajari saat jadi letnan, hah?"

Apa mau dikata. Benjolanlah di kepala Iba yang didapatnya saat pulang.

Iba menggerutu, berbagai makian diruntukkannya pada orangtua ini. Tapi, dalam hati.

"Ini. _Manju_, _kushidango_, dan _shiratama_." Iba mengulurkan bungkusan. Hobinya adalah membelanjakan gajinya untuk membeli _sake_, tapi untuk hari ini, untuk ulangtahun orangtua ini, untuk membuat orangtua ini gembira, tak masalahlah. Namun ...

"Bodoh!" ... gayung kembali berlabuh di kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan membelanjakan gajimu sembarangan! Tabung untuk biaya pernikahanmu kelak!"

Iba selalu serba salah.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Chikane berteriak ketika Iba berlalu begitu saja dan langsung masuk ke rumah tanpa bilang '_Tadaima!_' atau '_Aku merindukanmu, Ibu._'

"Aku ingin tidur. Jangan berani menggangguku."

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitulah putra kecil Chikane.

Andai saja Iba berbalik detik ini juga, ia akan melihat senyum hangat Chikane, senyum bahagia melihat putra kecilnya sehat-sehat saja. Dan andai saja pula, Chikane berlari ke depan Iba, ia akan melihat raut lega melihat ibu cerewetnya baik-baik saja. Ya, dengan masih bisa berteriak memarahinya, itu berarti Chikane sangat baik.

"Iba-fukutaichou?"

Si pemilik nama baru saja melepas _setta_-nya ketika si gadis bangsawan muncul dengan celemek. Dan tak lama, satu rombongan ...

"Iba?"

"Iba-san?"

"Iba-san?"

"Iba-san?"

Nah, kalau dihitung ada lima orang. Iba ternganga. Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini di sini?

"Sepertinya aku terlambat." Tambah satu lagi yang baru masuk dari gerbang. Menoleh pada Iba, si kepala plontos tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan datang, Iba-san."

Iba masih ternganga.

"Teman-temanmu datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," Chikane menerangkan. Raut bahagia begitu kental di wajahnya. "Rukia-chan, Hitsu-chan (panggilan baru Toushiro), Yumi-chan, Ran-chan, dan _Hage_-chan (Ikkaku langsung protes, kenapa hanya ia yang tidak dipanggil dengan namanya)."

Orang-orang itu kembali masuk begitu Chikane mengulurkan bahan-bahan masakan. Iba masih mematung sampai Ikkaku menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau yang merencanakan ini ya, Ikkaku?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya kebetulan saja ulangtahun ibumu bersamaan dengan hari jadi Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki. Jadi sekalian saja dirayakan sama-sama. Lagi pula kita jarang kumpul-kumpul kan."

Kemudian terdengar lengkingan suara Chikane yang menyuruh Ikkaku segera masuk ke dapur membantu teman-temannya. Ikkaku sontak patuh dan meninggal ibu dan anak itu di beranda.

"Tetsuzaemon ..."

Nada suara berbeda, bukan teriakan atau makian membuat Iba berpikir bahwa akhirnya setelah sekian lama ibunya bertindak seperti ibu pada umumnya, tapi sebelum ...

"Kenapa diam di sini saja, Bodoh? Bantu-bantu temanmu sana! Kau ingin enak sendiri, ya!"

Ditambah dengan jitakan sapu.

Iba masuk saja sebelum benjolan di kepalanya tambah banyak, bersama senyum sang ibu yang mengekorinya.

.

Bagi Chikane, kado paling terindah di umurnya ke-277 tahun ini adalah kepulangan sang putra. Terlihat sederhana, tapi baginya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini ketika bertemu kembali dengan anak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Tertarik untuk mendalami karakter Iba setelah baca profilnya dia saat buat 320 distrik. Seorang pria yang rela membuang jauh prinsipnya demi sang ibunda*terharu*

Baiklah. Review dalam bentuk apa pun akan selalu diterima. **Sampai jumpa lagi**, ya.

**Ray Kousen7**

**22 Desember 2012**


End file.
